Return of the sorcerer
by Fallen bells
Summary: AU Thought to be a squib is sent to live with his aunt in japan where he finds a magical book filled with cards. Oops, make that was filled with cards. This is hp/ccs features wbwl, bashing of potters, some Weasley's, and Dumbledore. Powerful harry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Return of the Sorcerer

Author: Fallen+bells

Rating: T for now will change to M later

Warnings: Violence, Language, Shounen-ai, Slash/Yaoi (no like no read)

Summary: AU Thought to be a squib is sent to live with his aunt in japan where he finds a magical book filled with cards. Opps make that was filled with cards. This is hp/ccs features wbwl, bashing of potters, some weasley's, and Dumbledore. Powerful harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or card captor sakura nor do I take any credit for any of it. This is a work of fiction and I do not profit in any way besides being able to manipulation some of my favourite books and manga to my heart's content.

Prologue

Halloween 1981

Night had fallen over the sleepy town of Godrics Hollow. The sound of children's laughter could be heard as they ran up to each house asking for treats. There was one house however that none ventured near; in fact no one but a bare few individuals knew the house existed there at all. This was the house of the Potters. Mr and Mrs Potter were currently getting ready to attend a meeting for a group known as the order of the phoenix that they and their friends belonged to. They were just waiting for a close friend Peter Pettigrew to arrive to watch over their twin sons.

"James I wonder what's keeping Peter" asked Lily as she walked into the nursery were James was putting the boys to bed in their cribs. Alex, the Potters older twin was making a fuss not wanting to go to bed. He looked a lot like his father except for his hair which was his mother's red locks. She went over to the crib next to Alex were Harry lay quietly.

He was almost the complete opposite to Alex taking after her in build but with his father's ebony hair. She was happy that Harry had inherited her emerald eyes and that unlike his brother his hair stayed flat. _At least we don't have to worry about you looking like you just got out of bed_ Lily thought. She loved James but his air was a nightmare to keep neat. A soft chime rang through the house signalling that someone was flooing into their living room. "Ah, that must be him now" replied James as he made his way to the living room, Lily right beside him. "Peter" James exclaimed at seeing his old friend pulling him into a hug " I'm glade you could make it we were starting to get worried" he finished after releasing him. "Sorry bout that, I lost track of the time I was writing to my mother. She's not feeling too good at the moment". Peter all but squeaked casting nervous glances around.

"I'm sorry to hear that Peter" said Lily with a sad look on her face "I wish we could stay and chat but we are running late but I will ask Albus if he could arrange something so you could visit her". "Lily's right Peter we really have to go, the boys are already in bed and shouldn't give you too much trouble but keep an eye on Alex would you he is very restless tonight. We will be home sometime after midnight and your welcome to crash here for the night". All this was said as James grabbed his cloak and moved towards the fire place "see ya Pete" and with a whoosh and a burst of green flames James disappeared through the fire with a shout of "Hogwarts headmaster's office". "Thank you Peter, have a good night" and Lily disappeared into the fire place after James.

Peter stood their nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. With a soft sigh he moved up the stairs towards the nursery where he watched the two boys. Alex was asleep in is crib but Harry was awake sitting up holding onto the bars of his crib silently staring at the balding man. Glancing away from the intense gaze of the child he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, a tattoo of a skull with a snake winding around it. Peter sat there for minutes staring at his biggest secret and greatest sin. Looking back up at the sleeping Alex and the cool gaze of Harry he whispered "I'm sorry" before placing his wand tip against his dark mark grimacing in pain as liquid fire spread from the point throughout his body. Leaning back he awaited the inevitable.

-/-

James and Lily were sitting around a table with the rest of the order members that were available. Lily was having trouble staying focused, it was rare for them to leave these days ever since Albus had approached them about the prophecy and they went into hiding. She was happy that one of her sons might be the chosen one._ It would show them that a muggleborn could be just as good if not better than those pureblood women,_ thought lily _it would serve them right that she gave birth to such a powerful child while theirs were deformed from inbreeding._ Releasing a sigh she turned back to the discussion at hand.

Moody was convinced they had a spy amongst them and was trying to convince Dumbledore that everyone should be asked where their true loyalty lay under veratiserum. He was head of the Auror department at the ministry was covered in scars from his years of service. His blue eyes kept glancing about searching for some sign of betrayal.

Dumbledore sat there smiling playing with his long white beard eyes twinkling away and insisting that he trusted all his members so there was no need. This was going on for some time before Moody finally gave up his fight at stalked away to a shadowy corner where he could watch everyone else. James looked over at Lily and gave her reassuring smile lightly squeezing her hand "I'm sure everything's alright" he spoke softly so not to interrupt the others. "We will be home soon anyw-" James stopped suddenly as he felt something snap inside of him at the same time a small devise on Dumbledore's desk started whistling.

The wards around their house in Godrics Hollow had fallen. Chaos erupted as he jumped after Lily who already was running towards the fire place desperately trying to fight the rising panic as he watched as Lily activate the floo only to be disconnected, their floo had been blocked. Without hesitation he turned and ran towards the door not stopping till he reached the boundary wards around Hogwarts oblivious to the others that followed him. Turning sharply he apperated landing outside Godrics Hollow with a loud crack, several more heard shortly after. _Don't be too late, don't be too late_ ran through James head as he saw his house falling apart praying his family was ok. Entering his house he saw his other friend Sirius Black knock out Peter with a hard punch to the face to stop him from fleeing.

Rushing past them with Lily hot on his tail they made their way to the nursery to find the babies cribs covered in rubble. Loud cries could be heard and Lily released a relived sob knowing one of her babies was ok. James flicked his wand banishing the rubble in the room so they could get to their children. They reached Alex first who was crying a sharp line cut across his left cheek bone before curving down. Lily picked him up and hugged him close tears streaming down her face as James seeing Alex ok went to check on Harry.

Lifting up an unconscious Harry James released a shaky laugh as he realized that Harry was still alive. "He is alive Lily, unconscious but alive" James shouted and he moved back to where Lily was rocking Alex trying to get him to stop crying. Just then Dumbledore walked in "wonderful, absolutely wonderful" he exclaimed seeing both boys alive. "Let's get them to Poppy, she will have them as good as new in no time" his eyes twinkling away as he examined the empty black robes and scorch marks on the carpet. As they left the house they were met by Sirius who had just finished informing the Aurors what had happened. "James, please tell me they are ok, they are ok?" He shouted as he ran up to the. "They're still alive Paddy, everyone's ok." James reassured his friend. Sirius's shoulders visibly relaxed. "I came to check on Peter before Remy cos of the full moon yesterday. When I arrived the house only just started to fall and I saw Peter try to flee, that bastard betrayed us!" he finished angrily. "Common we're heading to Poppy to check the kids."

Dumbledore interrupted; "Ah, one moment if you please Lily." Drawing his wand he ran it over both Alex and Harry chanting under his breath. "Congratulations, young Alex here is the boy who lived." Lily gasped and James asked "are you serious?" Lily immediately snapped at Sirius who had just opened his mouth "Don't you dare" "I was just going to ask how he knows" pouted Sirius. "That is because of the scar on his right cheek shaped like an upside down 'L'. It stands for love, it was his love for his family and brother that saved them form the killing curse and thrust it back at voldemort ripping him from his body and reducing it to ash." Dumbledore stated.

James looked down proudly at his son he held in his arms. Lily passed a sleeping Harry to Sirius so she could coo over Alex whispering about what a big brave boy he was and how much they loved him. "Dumbledore, what about Harry, he has a scar too," shocked at how quickly Lily gave up Harry. "Yes, Yes that was probably made by the debris that fell on him" he answered, "let's be off, the muggels will be here soon." With that Dumbledore turned to walk down the street with Lily and James following close behind. Sirius stood there in shock with Harry still in his arms. Snapping out of it he followed holding Harry close. "It's ok pup" he said softly, "everything will be ok." He couldn't help but feel that his words weren't as truthful as he wished them to be.

AN: For pairings I will be creating a poll so PM me anyone you want to appear on it. They can be from both Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. Thanx and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

10 years later

After that fateful Halloween night the Potters had moved to Potter Manor, a large estate in Scotland. James and Lily felt that it fit with their new image; after all they were the parents of the famous Alex Potter, the boy who lived. They spent every moment spoiling him silly using their new found fame to their advantage and milking it for everything its worth.

It was just after lunch mid-July when Dumbledore flooed them. "Albus what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you till next week" asked James as he entered the sitting room to see who had arrived with Lily following after hearing who it was.

"I just stopped in early to give Alex his letter. After all, with all the special training he did he deserves to be the first to receive it" replied Dumbledore dusting soot of his robes.

Lily beamed at his words, her eyes growing watery. "Oh my little baby is growing up. Please have a seat and I will call him down." With that Lily moved out of the room leaving the two men to discuss the new changes in the ministry. A short while later Lily walked back in with Alex close behind practically bouncing in excitement. "Hey professor Dumbledore, mum said you had a surprise for me" Alex said looking around for what it could be. Everyone smiled at his excitement.

James snapped his fingers and with a slight 'pop' a family house elf appeared. "What can Mipsy be getting you Master." "Just some tea and biscuits for everyone," and with that Mipsy disappeared aging coming back with tray filled high. As they sat down for tea Dumbledore pulled out the letter for Alex.

"Ah Alex my boy I thought I might give you a little something even if it's a bit early I think you deserved it my boy." Eyes twinkling he handed over the letter.

"My letter!" Alex squealed as he snatched it out of his hand. With emerald ink written on thick parchment were:

Mr Alexander James Potter

Heir suite

Potter Manor

Unknown Location

Without hesitation Alex ripped into the letter and read it out loud to his parents. "Dad isn't this great I'm going to Hogwarts, I'll be on the quidditch team and I'll prank everyone, oh this is going to be great!" James smiled proudly at his proclamation. "I'm finally gonna get a proper wand and the practice one I've been using and all my other stuff will have to be bought again cos it needs to be new. When can we go mum? Please can we go soon and can Ron come too. We can invite the Weasleys to dinner and tell them about my letter." "Of course dear, you deserve nothing but the best. I'll have Cookie make a special dinner and we can make a party of it ok"

"That's right sport" James added "plus we need to pick up equipment for our new teaching positions."

There was a slight bitterness that came through as he said this. He had dropped out of the Aurors this year for the DADA position at Hogwarts after Sirius was promoted to department head. Why they would promote him, he didn't understand, but he would not work under that traitor.

Lily was teaching Muggle studies as well this year so their family could stay together.

Lily bent down and pulled him into a tight hug not missing the look that passed between Dumbledore and James over their heads. "Why don't you head upstairs and wash up and put on some of your nicer robes baby. We will Floo your friends later so they can come over, you need to be looking your best."

They all watched him go as he scrambled out of the room already calling house elves to him and ordering them about what robes to ready. Once he was out of sight the atmosphere turned darker and their faces lost their smiles.

"There is one more matter to discuss" Dumbledore broke the silence "especially since both of you are coming to Hogwarts this year."

James scoffed at this "The boys nothing but a squib, the ungrateful little brat" James spat. "James is right" replied lily "we should have gotten rid of him years ago he's nothing but trouble he is."

"I know, I know but it was better to wait and make sure he did not get a letter then have him turn up out of the blue. Now that we know that he will not be attending Hogwarts we can make other arrangements." Dumbledore stopped to take a sip of tea before continuing. He knew he had to phrase the next part carefully to get them to do what he wanted.

"I know you both don't care what happens to the boy but the fact remains that he is part of this family and can be of use to us in the future." James started to interrupt but quelled under Lily's glare.

"What do you have in mind Albus?"

"Well if it were to come out that you got rid of him willy nelly in the future it would look bad on your family. However if he went somewhere you know and are able to bring him back if needed there wold not be able to question your actions because you can say it was for the best of the boy."

"Who do you have in mind Albus?" Asked James understanding what Dumbledore has planned.

"Why Lily, don't you have a muggle sister" Dumbledore looked at Lily waiting for her to put the pieces together.

"You mean Petunia! She would never accept him plus she and her family moved to Japan because of her husband's work."

"Even better he has no magic so she can't complain and they are far enough away that there is no risk of problems occurring. Besides they're family, and I'm sure if you help a bit with expenses they won't say no."

James looked pensive for a moment before adding "I don't care what happens to the brat as long as he is no longer corrupting Alex any longer." Lily nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling away at their decision, "good, good then we agree that sending him to your sister in Japan is for the best, after all it wouldn't be fair to take him to Hogwarts and have to watch everyone else lean to use magic." Both Lily and James confirmed with a simple nod of their heads.

"Well If you like I can arrange everything for you so there will be no trouble."

"Thank you Albus that will be a great help" Lily said happy she would not have to interact with her horrible sister.

"No worries my dear I'm happy to help, I am sure he will be fine with your sister. I will come by next week with a portkey for him but for now I really must be going."

They all moved towards the fire place before saying their goodbyes, there was a flash of green and Dumbledore was gone. Lily and James stood in silence thinking about what Dumbledore had said.

"Well" Lily finally brock the silence, "we best get moving if we want everything ready for a party tonight. Why don't you floo everyone and get them to come over in a little while and get the house elves working to make Alex's favourite and decorate the place."

James hugged his wife kissing her before replying with a smile on his face "yes dear."

Neither noticed the scrawny little boy with long black hair and bright green eyes filled with tears sneak out of the cupboard under the stairs and hurrying back to his room, they did not his sobs as he curled up in bed as the tiny bit of hope that his parents would someday love him died.


End file.
